


Affection

by reeyachan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Family, Gen, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Mention of Killing, Mentions of Murder, Zoldyck Family - Freeform, Zoldycks - Freeform, gon freecss - Freeform, illumi zoldyck - Freeform, mention of assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeyachan/pseuds/reeyachan
Summary: He only wanted what's best for his brother, the sole heir of the Zoldyck demesne, but they do not seem to understand. A short story manifesting Illumi's thoughts while facing the very furious Gon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Affection

_Pathetic._

_How pathetic._

“Up until now, you’ve always forced Killua… forcing him to kill people he doesn’t want to kill.”

_No one forces assassins into killing people. An assassin doesn’t have to have someone he doesn’t want to kill–especially if that assassin comes from a family such as ours. Killing is in our nature. It is our nature. We live for the death of people who deserve to die. That is why this is…_

_Pathetic._

“I will never let you go off this one easily!”

_They don’t understand. They just don’t understand… “Not letting me off this one easily, huh?” That Killua … “Well, what are you going to do?” …is a born killer, that he should never have friends, that he should only live up to his own nature, and that I only reminded him of these things because it is my duty as his brother, and as the eldest son of the Zoldyck family._

“I won’t do anything to you.”

_These people don’t have the right to discuss Killua’s case in here so freely as if they were the ones who watched him walk and talk for the first time. This kid doesn’t have the right to say that we force Killua into killing people. They don’t understand…_

_That this is all…_

“All I want to do is to take Killua out of your family.”

_For Killua’s sake._

“And never let him see any of you ever again!”

_No._

_Pathetic._

_How pathetic._

_He is not right._

_He has no right._

_It is not his duty to say who Killua is allowed to see. He has no right. He doesn’t understand. People who don’t understand should be terminated. He should be terminated. He should vanish. He deserves to vanish._

_Yes._

_This is right._

_I am right._

_Because I am doing this…_

_All for…_

_Killua’s sake._


End file.
